Book 4: The lost scenes
by Mistyket
Summary: Colección de one-shots de cosas que me hubiera gustado ver, que cosas que necesitaba ver y escenas con un distinto giro que ocurrieron a lo largo del libro 4. Actualización: Bolin le muestra a Korra una de las motivaciones para seguir adelante.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! La verdad estoy haciendo esto a manera de terapia (?). Hace una semana como saben acabo el libro 4 y está grandiosa serie. Hace mucho que no me obsesionaba de esta manera, pero debo decir que hubo cosas que le faltaron a este libro. No lo tomen a mal, en particular creo que fue un grandioso libro pero me quedo con el 3. Así que de manera de terapia he decidió hacer escenas de las cosas que me hubiera gustado que pasaran, que pasaran diferente, que se enfocaran otras cosas, escenas korrasami/makorra con mejor desarrollo, Kainora que desapareció en este libro, escenas de todo el equipo avatar que sin duda creo que faltaron, finales alternativos, etc._

_Así que iré poco a poco, tratando de llenar el vacío. Este primero es uno muy pequeño con Rohan, que vimos poco a ese niño jaja y la verdad amo a todos los hijos de Tenzin y me hubiera gustado verlo un poco más. Ubicado al inicio del episodio 7; "La reunión". Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>Seré parte de tu vida<strong>

Era bueno estar de regreso. Había estado tan lejos de su segunda casa, aquí donde hace 4 años inicio toda la aventura; donde había entrenado su aire control, era grandioso sentir de nuevo ese aroma de hogar. Donde Bumi y Bun-Ju la habían recibido calurosamente, donde Naga había estado esperándola todo el tiempo que se había ido, donde estaba su segunda familia, donde se sentía completa y feliz.

Se había ido directamente a su habitación, sintió un pequeño escalofrió cuando recordó el estado en el que estaba la última vez que estuvo aquí. Deprimida, derrotada, sin poder hacer nada por ella misma… donde se cuestionaba si había valido la pena quedar con vida después de la pelea con Zaheer, y ahora lo sabía; si, valió la pena porque volver a estar con su familia, poder ver la sonrisa de esos niños y sentir sus abrazos y el calor de las palabras que la habían extrañado, hacía que valiera la pena todo.

Apenas había tomado una ducha, que después de estar tanto tiempo en el pantano bastante falta le hacía. Se quitó la ropa que había usado durante ese viaje, y volvió a ponerse aquella ropa que la identificaba, el azul de su tribu, la que definía su origen. Poco a poco, se sentía ella misma de nuevo.

Pema le había dicho que habría un gran banquete para su bienvenida, ¿Quién diría que extrañaría tanto la comida del templo? Estaba ansiosa por ir a comer con ellos, por lo que se adelantó hacia la cocina donde había varios acólitos desarrollando sus actividades. Tardo en localizarla, pero encontró a Pema abrazando a sus hijos de nuevo, sin duda como buena madre estar un tiempo separados de ellos era una eternidad. De pronto algo le llamo la atención, el más pequeño de los niños estaba ahí jugando con Pabu.

No podía creerlo, realmente tres años habían pasado. La última vez que lo había visto, era un pequeño bebé risueño con los ojos más hermosos que nunca había visto y ahora: era un niño pequeño que ya podía caminar, hablar y desenvolverse. Se notaba por la forma en la que jugaba con Pabu que sería otro pequeño juguetón como Meelo, tal vez tendría el desenvolvimiento de Ikki o la sabiduría de Jinora. Fuera como sea que ese niño creciera, lo amaría como a los demás.

Decidió acercarse a él y fue cuando Rohan la noto, abrió de manera desmesurada sus ojos verdes y corrió hacia el regazo de su madre a esconderse.

- Rohan, ¿Qué pasa pequeño? – pregunto Pema un poco desconcertada de la actitud tímida de su hijo. El niño no alcanzo a decir nada solo volvió a ver a Korra, para después ocultarse de nuevo en la túnica de su madre.

Korra sintió un poco de tristeza cuando vio que el niño la veía con miedo, trato de acercase a él. Se agacho a su altura para poder tomarlo de su pequeña mano, como lo hacía con todos los demás hijos de Tenzin. Sin embargo, el pequeño se ocultó aún más – si es que era posible – evitando que Korra lo tocara a toda costa.

- Rohan, es Korra. No hay nada que temer hijo. – Pero el pequeño no escuchaba razones, y no salía de su escondite. Pema, decidió cargar a su hijo para ver si de esa manera tomaba un poco más de confianza entorno a la morena, pero en cuanto lo tomo en sus brazos, Rohan escondió su pequeño rostro en su hombro. Korra no pudo ocultar la tristeza que causaba, que el pequeño niño le tuviera miedo.

- Supongo que es porque no está acostumbrado a verte y es algo tímido con quien no conoce. Ya se le pasará.

Por un momento, trato de no darle importancia. Comió con la familia como antes lo hacía, pero el tema de Rohan no podía parar de molestarle. Podía observar como sonreía, soltaba una que otra risa comiendo entre sus hermanos, pero en cuanto la mirada se cruzara con la de ella esa sonrisa se borraba automáticamente.

- Soy una extraña para el – pensaba con tristeza pero… ¿Cómo lo podía ser de otra manera? Había estado tan lejos por tanto tiempo, ella no era parte de la vida de ese niño. Era normal que le tuviera miedo, a pesar de que ella estuvo cuando nació, que lucho contra Amon y sus fuerzas para protegerlos.

Le causaba tristeza, darse cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido por culpa de Zaheer. Había perdido el tiempo, no había podido ver crecer a él, a Meelo, a Ikki y Jinora. Esos niños eran como sus hermanos pequeños, los amaba a cada uno de ellos y amaba jugar con ellos. Quería volver a esa vida, jugar con la patineta de aire con los cuatro, ¿Ya había desbloqueado sus poderes? ¿También se había perdido eso?

Estaba decidida, jamás… nada, ni nadie le quitaría más momentos de su vida.

Decidió ir al patio, para pensar la forma en acercarse al pequeño Rohan. Nunca le había costado tanto trabajo pensar una forma de jugar con un niño, eso era algo natural en ella. Tal vez porque tenía esa alma traviesa, que en los últimos años la había dejado atrás. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho como la risa de Rohan inundaba el lugar, ya que Pabu de nuevo jugaba con el… Si es que eso se le podía decir jugar, el pobre hurón de fuego trataba de alegarse de él, buscando paz y tranquilidad.

- ¡Ey Pabu! Ven acá – llamo Korra, y el hurón sin dudarlo mucho corrió hacia ella en busca de protección. El pequeño niño, de nuevo se le quedo mirando un poco temeroso pero las ansias de poder estar con el hurón se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

- Ven con nosotros Rohan – pero el niño se quedaba quieto en su lugar. La morena trataba de pensar un forma que se le acercará – Me llamo Korra, soy tu amiga, Ven por favor.

Rohan apenas avanzo unos pasos, aún con cautela por lo que de pronto a Korra se le ocurrió una idea de poder estar con él.

- Rohan, ¿Quieres ver un truco? – el pequeño, no respondió tan solo se quedó mirando fijamente a la morena de manera expectante.

Korra busco entre su mochila, y saco una pequeña piedra de Zaofu con el que había aprendido a hacer metal control. Paso los dedos sobre la piedra, moldeándola como lo había hecho hace algunos años; el niño sin duda parecía interesado en cómo se movía ese pedazo de roca. Después de unos segundos, donde Korra observo que tenia toda su atención.

- ¡Tarán! – exclamó, cuando de pronto esa masa había tomado forma de un pequeño Pabu de metal. El niño no podía salir de su asombro, tomo con cuidado la figura y empezó a jugar con ella. Rohan estaba encantado con su nuevo juguete, al fin era igual al de su amigo hurón. Fue así como poco a poco había tomado confianza en ella, de pronto empezaron a jugar a lo largo del templo, ella lo perseguía y él sonreía y corría con su pequeño Pabu en sus manos. Jugar con él, hacía sentirse mejor con ella misma.

El tiempo paso y jugaron hasta que se él cansó, podía verlo en sus pequeños ojos que se cerraban y abrían de manera pesada. Por lo que le estiro los brazos, y el niño sin dudarlo se acomodó en ella. Korra de pronto le empezó a platicar lo que había en el mundo de los espíritus, lo que él podría ver cuando fuera un poco más grande. El pequeño poco a poco se fue durmiendo, en los brazos de la morena, escuchando su voz, tomando a Pabu entre sus manitas.

- Ko… Korra… - alcanzo a decir antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido. Escuchar su nombre en su pequeña voz, sin duda hizo sentirse feliz. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba y quería volver a escucharlo una y otra vez. Vio al pequeño dormido entre sus brazos, y le vino la necesidad de hacerle una promesa, algo significativo para lo que sabía que pronto tendría que enfrentar.

- Rohan, te prometo que te enseñaré aire control, pero del divertido, no ese aburrido que Tenzin enseña. Qué estaré contigo y tus hermanos cuando lo necesiten, que los protegeré de todo peligro; Prometo que no dejaré que nada nos aleje de nuevo. – Lo abrazo fuertemente mientras se dirigió a la habitación de los niños, donde los demás también ya estaban dormidos; seguramente cansados del viaje y de la búsqueda que hicieron para encontrarla.

Y así fue como reafirmo su promesa, jamás dejaría que le quitarán más momentos de su vida, que los protegería a toda costa. Nunca rompería esa promesa… ella derrotaría a Kuvira y traería paz de nuevo al mundo por ellos, por su familia.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? Nunca había escrito algo de familia, por lo que espero que haya quedado bien. La verdad esto no esperaba que pasará en el libro, pero si me hubiera gustado un momento entre Korra y Rohan a lo largo de los 4 libros :3<em>

_Ojala me digan lo que piensan, porque ando piedra en esto de la escritura :P espero así llenar el vacío de mi vida, sin Korra todos los viernes._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno siguiendo con mi terapia, jajaja. Este one-shot es de las cosas que realmente me molesto que no sucedieran. Alguna escena entre Bolin y Korra, que ¡Vamos! ¿Era mucho pedir? (Perdón Makorras y Korrasamis pero su relación siempre fue genial) Bolin adora a Korra, fue su primer amigo, fue el que le escribió más cartas (y de las que leyó la que más me gusto) y sin duda que no tuvieran un momento juntos en todo libro 4, si me molesto bastante. Así que intentando llenar ese vacío de Borra (Amistad). ¡Ojala lo disfruten!_

_Este one-shot está situado en el capítulo 9. "Beyond the wilds"_

* * *

><p><strong>Motivación<strong>

Podía notar en su mirada como se lamentaba de todo, de cada paso, de cada decisión tomada, aun cuando pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. El menor del grupo sin duda estaba afligido, su novia – si es que todavía la podía llamar así – estaba realmente molesta con él. Opal platicaba con Lin, seguramente de la situación que estaba pasando su familia en Zaofu y Korra no podía evitar sentirse igual o más responsable que su amigo.

Ella había fallado, no estaba lista y no sabía si algún día lo estaría de nuevo; había sido una vergüenza esa batalla, la gran unificadora solo se burlaba de ella, esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad, la golpeaba sin misericordia y ella seguía tratando – porque eso era lo que había hecho los últimos tres años de su vida – tal vez si la duda no la hubiera invadido, si la visión de sí misma no fuese reflejada en el rostro de Kuvira, sino hubiera sido tan… débil.

Tal vez si hubiera ganado en Zaofu, las personas confiarían en ella nuevamente, Tenzin realmente confiaría en ella, el presidente la invitaría a esos asuntos que un Avatar es responsable, ¡Hasta Wu había sido invitado! Si hubiera ganado… Bolin no estaría tan destrozado como se encontraba en ese momento.

Korra se acercó con cautela a Bolin; que observaba desde lejos como se alejaban Opal y Lin. Un gran suspiro no tardo salir de su boca, el maestro tierra sin duda estaba arrepentido por sus acciones; de pronto noto la presencia de la morena y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Al menos no todo era malo, Korra estaba de vuelta, su hermano no tenía resentimientos por la discusión que tuvieron antes de que partiera de nuevo con Kuvira… era como si de nuevo volvían a ser ese equipo, esa familia. La que había extrañado tanto durante tres largos años.

- ¡Ey Korra! – trato de imprimir entusiasmo a su voz, pero por la cara de simpatía que le dedicaba Korra se dio cuenta que había fallado en el intento.

- Supongo que Opal, sigue molesta – menciono el avatar quien colocaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Bolin, brindándole apoyo. El maestro lava, tan solo pudo asentir.

- Fue un estúpido, todos me lo advirtieron que estaba del lado equivocado. Opal, Su… Mako ¡Estaba frente a mis ojos y no pude verlo!

-Tan solo tratabas de hacer lo correcto, creo que eso no tiene nada de malo. Además… si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando soy yo. –

- ¿Uh? – tan solo pudo expresar Bolin lleno de confusión mientras Korra se sentaba en las escaleras del ayuntamiento, notablemente afligida por todo lo que está sucediendo.

- Si hubiera ganado la batalla en Zaofu, no hubieran capturado a Su y su familia… no estaríamos preocupados por esa súper arma y Opal no estaría molesta contigo.

- Korra… Korra… Opal estaría molesta de todas maneras, ¡Las mujeres son resentidas!

- ¡Ey! – golpeo de manera juguetona la pierna de Bolin, quien le sonrió con simpatía pero tenía que enfatizar un punto y dejárselo claro a su amiga - Hablando en serio, no es tu culpa lo que está sucediendo…

- Bo… Me fui tres años, Kuvira hizo lo que a **mí** me correspondía hacer… y cuando pude evitar que conquistará Zaofu, ella pateo mi trasero… fue terrible pensé que estaba preparada… -

El maestro tierra se sentó a lado de ella y la rodeo con un brazo para ofrecerle su apoyo y transmitirle todo el cariño posible. Bolin pudo notar sin muchas dificultades las dudas que aún embargaban a su amiga. No la culpaba, después de lo que había pasado con la orden del Loto Rojo, las cosas para todos habían sido muy difíciles. Nada más difícil de lo que había enfrentado ella, eso no le quedaba duda, pero seguramente no estaba consciente de lo mucho que había afectado su ausencia a todos.

Los pequeños niños, no paraban de preguntar cuando volvería y era realmente difícil ver la cara de desilusión postrada en sus rostros cada vez que su papá les explicaba que la morena aún tenía que recuperarse.

Tenzin, se ocupó de entrenar en exceso a la nueva nación del Aire para no incumplir la promesa que le hizo al Avatar de mantener el orden mientras ella sanaba. Por eso mismo, es que también se había alejado de Opal, pero él entendía que debía dominar el don que poseía y asumir su responsabilidad como nueva miembro de esa nación.

Asami, ocupo su mente y tiempo en la reestructura de la ciudad por lo que cada semana que pasaba era cada vez más difícil hallarla, hizo que la ciudad se adaptará a las lianas que había dejado la batalla entre Vaatu y Korra. Ya muy pocas veces iba al templo aire, resultaba prácticamente imposible verla.

Su hermano – antes de haber sido convertido en la niñera de Wu – había vuelto a su trabajo como detective y se metió de lleno a encontrar a los miembros restantes de Loto Rojo, porque no quería que nadie de ellos, nunca más se volviera a cruzar con Korra.

Y él, estaba de nueva cuenta en la situación que estuvo antes de que la guerra civil entre las tribus agua explotará, sin rumbo fijo. Pero a comparación de aquella vez, no podía volver a ser actor. Eso sonaba terriblemente superficial a todas las acciones que hacían sus amigos para ayudar al mundo, es por eso cuando llego el ofrecimiento de Kuvira y Varrick de restablecer el orden en el reino tierra, no lo dudó ni un segundo a pesar de las diferencias que existían entre la familia Beifong.

- Korra… – la llamo dulcemente para que ella alzará la mirada y así quebrar el silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente. La morena dirigio sus hermosos ojos azules a Bolin, quien seguía reconfortándola - ¿Tienes idea porque me uní a Kuvira?

Volteo a verla de reojo y sus ojos azules señalaban la duda que acaba de crear en su cabeza.

- Lo hice… porque extrañaba el equipo avatar – susurro el chico de ojos verdes con un deje de tristeza y nostalgia – Hacer cosas buenas, ayudar a las personas de manera desinteresada, sentía que podía llenar ese vacío que existió cuando te fuiste.

Aquello sorprendió a la morena, porque después de todo los demás estaban aquí en ciudad república

- Pero… tú estabas aquí con todos los demás –

- Sí… ¿Pero tú crees que funciona el "Equipo Avatar" sin el _Avatar? – _lo menciono con sarcasmo mientras arrancaba una tímida sonrisa de Korra. Realmente le hacía bien sentir el cariño de sus amigos y familia. – Y cuando conocí a Kuvira, en alguna manera sentía que era como tú

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Korra con auténtica duda que no pudo evitar soltarse del agarre de Bolin, no es que no hubiera notado un poco antes las similitudes que tenía con la maestra metal, pero que otros lo notaran si era nuevo para ella.

- ¡No! ¡No me lo tomes a mal! ¡Ahora sé que Kuvira es mala y solo quiere poder y tu jamás…! – exclamó Bolin, mientras movía sus manos de manera violenta tratando de ordenar sus ideas y esperando que Korra no se molestará con él, suficiente había sido la cara que había puesto Mako cuando le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

- Calma Bolin… tienes razón… -

- No te enojes Korra… lo dije sin pensar… espera… ¿Tengo razón? –

-Kuvira muestra la determinación que antes tenía, y no le importa la forma de conseguirlo… Y acaba lastimando a personas que amaba como Su… así como yo los he lastimado a ustedes… -

Bolin se quedó pensando por un momento, y no podía negar que Korra tenía razón en esa comparación pero había otras tantas cosas que realmente la diferencian de ella.

- Tal vez sea cierto Korra, pero tú eres diferente desde que aprendiste sobre esos errores. Y haz hecho tantas cosas por nosotros, tú has salvado al mundo tantas veces, tú luchaste por salvar a nueva nación, Korra. ¡Eso es increíble!

- Pero ustedes me ayudaron –

- Y siempre lo haremos… siempre estaremos contigo, Korra –

Aquellas palabras sin duda llenaron de calidez el corazón del Avatar, por lo que abrazo fuertemente a su amigo… porque durante esos 3 años se sintió vacía… pensó que sola saldría adelante, pero la verdad es que ahora rodeada de sus amigos se sentía más fuerte que nunca, porque ellos siempre serán su motivación para seguir adelante.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? Primero que nada quiero agradecer a silvia . araujo .56679 por dejar mi primer review en este fandom, jaja. ¡Muchas gracias, en serio! Es bueno que te haya gustado, y a todos los que demás que hayan leído también lo agradezco mucho. Sobre el fic, la verdad me quedaré siempre con esta espinita pero imaginaré que esto pasó en algún punto jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, al menos así siento que mis eterno hiatus de escritura está empezando a ceder. Ojala me digan lo que piensan y si tienen alguna idea o si se quedaron con ganas de que pasará algo durante el libro 4, me encantaría leerlos.<em>

_¡Sigo sin saber que hacer de mi vida los viernes, a lo mejor por eso escribo este día! xD_


End file.
